Letters from Las Noches
by oakleaf
Summary: Gin writes letters from Hueco Mundo. Light spoilers for Soul Society arc through to the end of Winter War. Gin/Rangiku friendship or romance, up to you to decide. Intended to be the former.


**Prompt:** #27 - letters  
**Characters: **Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku. _Mentioned:_ Izuru Kira, Aizen Sousuke, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Tousen Kaname, Starrk, Nelliel, Hinamori Momo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel

* * *

_August 7th_

Dear Rangiku,

it's awfully boring in Las Noches right now. I miss the excitement of Seireitei. Even if it's just walking around and being able to breathe the air. I guess I have no paperwork now, which is nice, but I was used to that (to some extent).

The Espada are being numbered tomorrow, as soon as Aizen works out which ones are the strongest. I've already given him my answer; I don't care what he makes of it.

I know you're never even going to get these. But they do help to pass the time.

There's a bit of time to pass while we wait for the Hougyoku to wake and the Arrancar to gather their strength. The sooner we invade Soul Society the better, I say. Means I don't have to stay any longer than I have to in this hell.

There are a so many pranks that can be pulled here though. I look forward to surprising a few of Aizen's new subordinates. And they can hardly complain either.

How's the division? I hope the chibi-taichou is treating you right. Keep smiling.

Cheers,

Gin

_August 10th_

Dear Rangiku,

I had hoped that things would get more interesting here, but I was wrong. There's nothing to do at all, which to some would be a blessing (I know you would enjoy the lack of paperwork), but if nothing comes up soon I may start messing things up.

Which would not be beneficial to the plan.

Aizen's found his Espada and most of them are psychopaths. There seem to be a few decent ones, but definitely not the Yachiru-Mayuri cross or the bloodlusting blue-haired one. Nelliel, Ulquiorra and Starrk seem somewhat decent though. They seem just this side of sane; the others, no matter how sentient, are mad. Irredeemably mad.

Hopefully they can keep me entertained while I'm here.

How is Seireitei? I hope that everything is alright. You should keep an eye out on Kira for me. I'm sorry that I had to do this to both of you.

Not that I have any right to ask anything of you.

I know this is just the latest in my string of monumental mistakes. I miscalculated how strong and reluctant Aizen was. And that's left me here and you there.

Please don't forgive me.

Regards,

Gin

_August 21st_

Dear Rangiku,

it's become pretty hectic lately, getting everything organised before the war. Aizen's become obsessed with the Hougyoku (not that he wasn't before, you should have heard some of his earlier plans); I think he even talks to it sometimes.

I miss Seireitei. There was life there, sound, movement. Here, this, this is just a flat plane with a castle on it, filled with a bunch of megalomaniacs and egomaniacs. How is it there? Have you forgotten me yet?

Don't brood, and please don't cry.

Regards,

Gin

_August 29th_

Dear Rangiku,

things got calm here again. There's nothing to do except make tea (Aizen's been relying on Hinamori for far too long, and Tousen doesn't like tea - how is that possible?) and rile up the Espada (which is far too dangerous to do on a regular basis). I'd like to stay alive until I achieve my goal.

Every moment here feels like an ever-tightening noose. There's nowhere to relax and it's getting harder to breathe this air without wanting to cough it all back up.

I miss you. There's no-one quite as bubbly as you or as chatty here to brighten up my days. Starrk has turned out to be a great conversation partner, but he isn't you. Do you remember watching the sunsets in Seireitei on rooftops with me?

Nelliel is nice too. She reminds me of you a little. Enough to feel homesick, but not enough to kid myself that I am home.

Ulquiorra turned out to tread the line of sanity. I don't like him much, but Harribel has turned out to be surprisingly resonable.

I stand by my assessment of the others as a bunch of psychopaths.

I want to see that lovely shade of sunset red again, vivid and bright. I fear soon it will not be the sun that brings out that colour in the sky, but blood pouring on the ground. I hope it will not be yours, Rangiku.

Regards,

Gin

_September 5th_

Dear Rangiku,

I'm not sure why I ever thought this would be a good idea. This place is making me go crazy, and not just stir-crazy. Aizen is getting on my nerves more and more often and I wake up with a headache just thinking about dealing with the Espada. It's almost as if they try and make everything as difficult as possible.

I'd rather take the paperwork right now, and that's not the only thing I miss.

I don't even have an excuse to go to the transient world for a breath of fresh air.

I swear this place is making me sick. I cannot dream without nightmares and I've come so close to screaming myself hoarse.

I miss you, I miss Izuru, I miss home.

Nelliel went missing too.

I hope this will be over soon, however it ends.

Regards,

Gin

_September 10th_

Dear Rangiku,

I heard from Tousen that there are some shinigami in Karakura to help Ichigo. Are you there? I hope you are, it'll give you some time away from the chaos that I'm sure Seireitei is in right now.

Things are going as they always do here. There's nothing important going on, but enough to keep me from becoming too bored. I still feel like I'm running a child care centre.

Starrk and I took to discussing pacifism a few days ago. He's too lazy to fight. I think he might have the right idea.

Have fun. (If you're in Karakura, don't forget to relax from time to time.)

Regards,

Gin

_September 13th_

Dear Rangiku,

I was musing, after I wrote my last letter, about the circumstances that led to us meeting. I've never really regretted them. It would have been better if that bastard hadn't caused you to be in that state in the first place, but if that meant we never met, then... I'm not sure. What do you think, Rangiku?

Aizen's been investigating turning himself into a shinigami-hollow hybrid. Tousen's been with him lately. Me, I don't know if that would be worth the price they will pay for it. As the humans say, when you gain something, you must sacrifice something of equal or greater value. What is the value of the ultimate power?

It's stifling, and Aizen wants to keep me here because I can control some of the Espada more easily than Tousen. I hate it here. Even being hated in the Seireitei was better than this. Even the Rukongai was better than this place.

Yours,

Gin

_September 20th_

Dear Rangiku,

things are finally moving along here in Las Noches, according to Aizen's plans. His plans for the destruction of Soul Society are sound. I hope I can throw a spanner in the works, so to speak.

Are you and Izuru well? Chibi-taichou should be able to make you look after yourself, so I hope you are well. Izuru has so few people for him though, and I think that is partially my doing.

Please, please take care.

Yours,

Gin

_September 28th_

Dear Rangiku,

it is close to the final fight against Soul Society. Funny how these things creep up on you. I still think I will be in Seireitei when I wake up every morning, as though I never left. At the same time, I feel like I have spent all of eternity here.

I'l be happy to leave, at any rate.

I have training to do and an army to whip into shape. It is not like the Third. They were much better than this lot.

Please take care of yourself. I need not fight if you are not there.

Yours,

Gin

_October 5th_

Dear Rangiku,

Hueco Mundo is making me sick. I coughed up blood this morning. The nightmares still come.

Aizen is training his forces and plans to attack soon. I have seen the power of the Espada; I can only hope that Soul Society will be strong enough not to fall.

I'm sorry for not being able to protect you properly.

Love,

Gin

_October 8th_

Dear Rangiku,

Tousen said he felt your reiatsu in Karakura.

Please take care of yourself. I think the battle will be within a week.

Love,

Gin

_October 11th_

Toushirou: they are here; it has awoken. Look after Rangiku for me, please. Gin.

Dear Rangiku,

goodbye. I'm so sorry.

Love always,

Gin

_... and then he picks up the letters, reverently, as though they are made of glass, and piles them up._

_And he burns them, watching until only ashes remain._

_He ignores the pain in his heart as he prepares for battle._


End file.
